RPK
|unlock = |slot = 2 |wtype = 6 |type = 1 |price = $43,000 |mag = 100 |max_ammo = 300 |rpm = 0.08 |damage = 40 |accuracy = 28 |stability = 36 |concealment = 5 |threat = 22 |reload_min = 3.4 |reload_max = 4.56 |ammo_b_min = |ammo_b_max = |sights_s_min = 1.8 |sights_m_min = 2.5 |hipfire_s_min = 3.3 |hipfire_s_max = 3.0 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.0 |recoil_v_min = -0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.4 }} The RPK Light machine gun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at any reputation who have the Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC. Overview The RPK Light machine gun is one of the four LMGs and was added via with the second Gage Weapon Pack. Out of the five LMGs, it is the only one that doesn't have a reputation lock, meaning it is instantly available after the DLC has been bought. Even when aimed in, the RPK (as with all LMGs) does not use sights, so a laser module is recommended for accurate aim (but see tips below). Ammunition is fed from a detachable drum magazine, allowing tactical reloads. A tactical reload takes approximately 3.3 seconds, and an empty chamber reload takes approximately 4.3 seconds. At first glance the RPK appears inferior to the Brenner 21; despite having the the same firing rate, it has a smaller magazine of rounds, slightly lower accuracy, and less damage. However, it does make up with its higher stability and shorter reload time. While the Brenner 21 has a major problem with recoil on full auto, the RPK has much less and so is able to stay on target much more easily. This can be boosted even further with certain mods, making the weapon almost as stable as any assault rifle. This means that one can empty out the magazine and stay on target much more easily than either of the two other LMGs; however, the poor accuracy (relative to assault rifles) does mean a few of the shots will miss. Properly modified, the RPK can maintain high accuracy, good stability, a modestly improved damage output, and versatility via a laser attachment for both snap- and precision-aiming. This makes the RPK capable of dishing out high damage accurately with careful aim, and the ability to unleash a powerful, wide-spread bullet storm at close range at a moment's notice. Although the small magazine will require more reloads, the reload speed is much shorter than other LMGs (even when compared to the Brenner 21), at a speed equivalent to assault rifles, thus making tactical reloading much more viable than the two other machine guns. Indeed, properly specced, the RPK can serve as a heavy assault rifle with much greater ammunition reserves than normal, albeit with the 20% movement speed penalty while wielded. Even when other light machine guns are unlocked, the RPK still remains a powerful tool of the trade due to its versatility. It is an incredible starting weapon that one can use on virtually any difficulty, and a weapon one might keep for quite a while as they go through heists. Summary Pros: * Available from the start and is relatively cheap. * Reasonable damage output and rate of fire * Fastest reload speed among all machine guns, making tactical reload much more viable. * High total ammo count, giving the player more magazines to use compared to the other LMGs. * Can achieve high accuracy and good stability with attachments Cons: * Very limited modification potential * Smallest magazine of all LMGs * Poor accuracy unless modded for it Tips *One should always mount a laser module as the weapon is barely usable without it; it is impossible to aim down the sights as such, the RPK cannot accept a scope and the weapon has poor accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. Alternatively, when getting attacked at close range, avoid zooming-in to widen the spread, allowing the RPK to behave somewhat like an automatic shotgun. *Gadgets are mounted on the left of RPK's barrel. Players can put an Assault Light on the gun to use it as makeshift iron sight, since when zoomed the center of the screen where most bullets go to will be slightly above the assault light. * The RPK's greatest strength is having the fastest reload speed among LMGs. Utilizing tactical reload can easily overcome its small magazine size or even, arguably, make the RPK superior to other LMGs. Builds Oversized Assault Rifle A particularly effective build for the RPK is to turn it into an oversized assault rifle, making it a very effective all-rounder for sustained or semi-accurate fire, whilst still being able to do a great deal of damage. This will give you a good damage of pre-perk, good accuracy of , and an acceptable stability of . Low-tier skills can also provide stat boosts to stability and accuracy. *Competitor's Compensator ( ) *LED Combo ( / ) *Aluminum Grip ( ) *War-Torn Stock ( ) If one wants more damage, the Tactical Foregrip ( ) can be installed, increasing damage to , at the cost of reducing the accuracy to . If one has the Ghost skills Silent Killer and The Professional, the PBS Suppressor ( ) and Tactical Foregrip can be equipped for damage, accuracy, and stability. Not only does this build allow users to comfortably deal with Snipers and other long-range enemies, it also allows them to take out groups of enemies without them dodging out of the player's line of fire. Combined with the RPK's large magazine and not being held back by the other LMGs' belt-fed magazine reload time, players using this are a force to be reckoned with. The unusually high accuracy for LMGs and inability to suppress enemies through threat may be problematic to some players, though. "Concealable" LMG The RPK can also be used to build the highest concealable LMG with a concealment of 9 (the KSP's max concealment is 3, the Brenner's max concealment is 5, and the Buzzsaw 42 is incapable of getting concealment higher than 2), with high damage ( ), but horrible accuracy ( ) and stability ( ). Aside from the magazine size, fire rate, and total ammo, this build would be easily outclassed by numerous assault rifle builds. *Stubby Compensator ( ) *Tactical Foregrip ( ) *Aluminum Grip ( ) *Compact Laser Module *Folding Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Foregrip= |-|Grip= |-|Bipod= |-|Gadget= |-|Stock= Achievements cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} Trivia * The RPK was based on a hybrid of the real-life Russian lightmachine gun of the same name and its many derivatives. ** The vanilla RPK features the integrated wooden foregrip and flash suppressor of the AES-10B - a Romanian variant of the RPK. ** The Plastic Stock attachment and standard 100-round drum suggests that it was modeled partly after a 5.45x39mm RPK-74M. * The RPK is one of the few guns in the game to retain its real name. The weapon is directly referred to in-game as the "RPK Light machine gun", though this is somewhat redundant, as RPK itself is an acronym of "Ruchnoy Pulemyot Kalashnikova", essentially meaning Kalashnikov light (or handheld) machine gun in Russian. * Of all the three LMGs, the RPK has the fastest reload (close to assault rifles reload) which makes up for its small magazine of rounds. This is due to it being the only magazine-fed LMG in the game. ** An unused magazine for the RPK is present in the game's files, only accessible by modding the game. The file name indicates that it was supposed to be the default magazine, with the drum magazine being a weapon mod. This, like the C-Mag for the CAR-4, also in the game files, would require a major reload animation change. * It is rather odd of the RPK to slow a person down when equipped, as the real-life weapon is specifically designed as a lightweight squad automatic weapon, weighing only 10.6 lbs (4.8 kg), which is about as much as a regular AK.762 rifle. In fact, an RPK is essentially an AK rifle modded for squad use, and thus would not be much heavier than a regular rifle, if not actually lighter in comparison. ** A real-life RPK packed with the weight of a fully-loaded 100-round drum worth of 7.62x39mm bullets with the addition of a heavier barrel would indeed be substantially heavier, though still not enough to impede movement. Gallery RPK.jpg|A preview of the RPK. ModdedRPK.jpg|Fully Modded RPK. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Tactical Foregrip, Tactical Laser Module and Plastic Stock) 2014-05-28 00004.jpg|RPK(Funnel of Fun Nozzle, Military Laser Module, Plastic Stock) RPKUnusedMag.jpg|Unused standard magazine for the RPK. RPK In Action.jpg|The RPK in action. RPK FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:RPK Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)